Rainbow Philosophy
by EmrynsBlackRose
Summary: Gideon wins. - Rated T for light mentions. Eventual horror and rating may shoot up to M later on.
1. Dipper Loses

**This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so don't hate, please! Criticism is accepted, though as long as it's to help and not to hate.**

Dipper stared over the cliff in horror as the monstrous giant Gideon robot stole his sister away from him. He heard her desperate screams, but there was nothing he could do. He had no muscles, no brains..He had all of his victories because of the journal. It had the plan every time he was in doubt. The Boy closed his eyes, and he sighed as he turned heel and walked into the deep forest behind him. There was nothing he could do. Mabel's screams and shrieks for help seemed to stop after she realized that her brother was gone. He wasn't going to save her, not this time. The Girl's eyes flooded with tears, and for once, neither of the Pines Twins were happy with themselves. Both had believed that the other had given up. Dipper wiped his slight tears away with his arm when he realized that Mabel was his rock. He needed her, just like she needed him. But what could he do? It would be too late, even if he wanted to save her. He looked deep into the forest, and soon found himself gazing at the Water Tower of Gravity Falls. The Muffin graffiti was still there, and it made the boy smile slightly as he shivered. Dipper closed his eyes and forced two tears out as he started his walk. It was turning to nighttime, and soon it would be dark. His face flooded with regret, and soon he couldn't walk after he realized what he had done. He left his sister, the one who depended on him. He helped her whenever she dragged herself into the horrors of the Supernatural or the fatalities of life. Dipper gazed to the sky as Soos' bus literally flew over to him. He boarded, and though the bus didn't have a roof, it was oddly warm on the bus ride back to California. He gazed over to see his sister's suitcase of her beloved sweaters, and he opened it softly to see what she had decided to take back. It was full of sweaters, some posters, her grappling hook, and..was that a picture of him? Dipper flipped the picture over, and on the backside there was a note written in red ink.

_"To my only brother, my favorite person in the world._  
_It's been such a great summer! I don't want to leave, you probably feel the same way. I'm worried about what'll happen to Grunkle Stan.. What if he doesn't get the shack back? I've never felt scared like I do now. It's terrifying to think we have to leave the greatest place I've ever been without the Journal. It's amazing! I don't want to go home. Mainly, It's because I get to spend time with you, Dipper! This summer was amazing..."_

The message cut off in a weird point, as if she had drifted off and forgot to write the rest. Dipper's heart seemed to swell, and he smiled slightly. His head turned and he looked back to Gravity falls. It was distant, but he could see the Gideon Robot return to the town. He snapped his eyes closed. Mabel..She wouldn't be with him again. The Boy yawned, and Soos made a stop to rest as they both grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the Bus' Underseat holders. He took off his hat, and laid down as he gazed across the bus seat. "Goodnight, Mabel." He instinctively said, and No reply instantly made him shiver and turn. He clenched his Pillow as he shivered, hoping for his Sister, his heart and his soul, to be okay. Dipper closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, though it seemed to take years, he finally seemed to drift off into the abyss.

Mabel shivered and cried as she gazed around her surroundings. She moved her legs, and the clacking of the chains that bound her in the air were her only company. When Gideon meant Queen, he was talking about something much more than just sitting in a throne. Oh no, He meant something that would keep her scarred. The Girl wept to herself as the cellar door opened.

_"Ready for more, My queen?"_

**I'm sorry! I got a lot of hate when I posted this on Tumblr for it being terribly angsty and it apparently induced a lot of feels. I'm sorry if this was totally that, but that's what i'm trying to do! XD**

**-Emryn**


	2. Mabel's shell

**This chapter is rather..er..Odd. Be warned.**

**YAY Chapter two! ^^ I love your reviews guys, so I tried to make this more IC. It's kinda hard though, especially since Mabe's is trapped and stuffs.**

* * *

Though no one could hear her, The girl let out a blood curdling scream for what seemed to be the fifth time. She kicked and tried to squirm away as an unusual feeling of pain and betrayal struck her. She kicked again, and it only made the chains clack. Mabel whimpered, and yelped again.

"SILENCE!" Gideon's loud voice blared in her eardrums, and she clamped her eyes shut. "Don't make me use the whip on you again." The monster warned. Mabel tried to hold back yet another scream only for her to scream louder than before. She whimpered when Gideon slapped her and started again. The pain was nearly unbearable, but she somehow lasted through it with only letting a few gasps and cries out. The pain stopped as Gideon reached for the Whip. She peaked her eyes open, only to loose her focus and clamp them down again when pain slammed her stomach and torso, then it blared against her side. Mabel whimpered, only for more pain to overwhelm her.

"It'll take a while, but you'll learn." The horrifying voice slithered into her ears, and she shivered as it all stopped. The Whip came again, and she used all of her will to hold back every little noise she could make. Gideon stopped, and Mabel sighed when she heard the Cellar door open and close. He had decided to leave for now. Her mind rolled over in circles as she tried to make sense of what happened. It was all too much. As soon as her mind cooled itself, there was no stopping the flood of tears that rolled down her entire body, and the shivering from the coldness of them was making it worse. It was bad enough that Dipper, the one who she thought she could trust with her life, decided to leave her, now this?

Mabel's body didn't listen to her mind, and she was shivering, shaking, and bleeding. The mechanical chains opened, and she rolled off of the table and onto the floor. She retreated to the corner of the cellar that was mildly warmer. She curled up as she noticed a long blanket that Gideon was nice enough to give her. She wrapped it around herself, and looked over the Whip marks. All of them were open wounds and bleeding terribly. She cried into the Blanket as the warmth of her own body reflected into the blanket and came back hotter. She smiled softly; it was soothing her despite what had just gone down.

The small and fragile girl, weak and broken, was nearly always ready to run and fight if her very life depended on it. Every footstep in the corner made her cringe. Her mind all thought that it was him back for yet another round. She doubted that he was even close to sleep, now that he knew that he had her as a slave. The monster probably had the entire room locked and secured better than the President's office was, and she softly grimaced at that thought. If Dipper even wanted to save her, he wouldn't stand a chance against those guards.

Mabel let out a long sigh, and she curled up on the damp ground. Though pained and sobbing, she found a moment of peace and sleep. About three hours later, multiple gunshots rang throughout the entire building as they boomed into her head. She clenched the blanket and shivered as each shot was fired. But as soon as they hit her ears, they were gone and done. Mabel wondered what had caused them before her body collapsed.

...Cold and unmoving.

_"Try and find me, Mabel dear. Time is running out. Tick tock...Goes the clock...Even for the goddess."_

* * *

**__****Oh my god that's depressing. IT WAS SO MUCH LONGER IN MY NOTEBOOK. ;w; Literally, it took up three pages. ;**

**Oh well, enjoy the suspense! ^^**

**-Emryn~**


End file.
